cesareditorasfandomcom-20200214-history
Por Portugal A Fora
Por Portugal A Fora is a private television show directed by César Editoras.The show's goal is to visit a town and make fun of it and its people. The idea is not an original one, but due to the specificity of the town and the close relation of its people and César Editoras' staff the show aired two episodes in two different year, thus completing the show´s self titled trilogy. Due to contractual issues the show was not widely distributed, being only shown to a selected group of people, all of them friends of the company. Both episodes were only shown once and to the same viewers. Early Planning And Writing Of The First Episode In June, after the end of the school year César Editoras' staff took a break from all the planning and failed brainstorming done in the previous 3 months. Nevertheless, and also during a work related pause, a new idea was placed on the table. Based on a well known portuguese entertainment program, César Editoras started writing a One-Episode Season of Por Portugal A Fora. Mixing culture ans sordid statements as well as situation-comedy situations, the show ran for 30 minutes before ending of course. The writing was done as the show´s ideas progressed, and walking through town helped the presenters to gain new thoughts. It took only a weekend to write and film the episode, what was considered by every member involved as a "wonderful strike of inspiration". The episode was recorded with two collaborators whose identity shall not be revealed, due to contractual issues. These two people were essential to the whole project, giving ideas, acting and producing the final film. After being recorded in a weekend´s time, the footage was brought to Lisbon to be organized and arranjed in César Editoras' studios in Beco Do Julião. It took about a month to finish the movie and to promote it as well. On September 2012 it was being aired in the city where it was recorded. Secrecy Reagarding The Footage Because the company was afraid it was stealing the idea from a well known Network, the show was aired only once, being made available for download in 2014 only to certain regions of Portugal. The secrecy was kept through a low profile marketing and no publicity whatsoever. The main laughing target of the show's jokes were people who watched it. It was never known what cities were used to create the program and there were no reports of the César Editoras' recording sessions. Income And Reception Although the audience was very little and mainly friends with César Editoras, the income generated was considered good by the company, even though it was never publicly announced. Very little money was put into producing the movie, but it was considered by one critic in the audience as "a perfect late evening short satire to make me live better with myself. Most jokes were seriously offensive, and some were private. Overall it was well balanced and I would see it again". The same critic noted that the elder attendance did close their eyes at least once, in order to avoid inevitable shock. A single person in the audience was quite disturbed with the result and said that we "have problems and (you) are mentally challenged". Por Portugal A Fora 2 The last episode of the Por Portugal A Fora trilogy was released in 2013, after a planned recording session in June and post production in August and September in Beco do Julião. The format remained the same. One city was mocked, its people as well and only a selected group of people would be able to watch it and only once. The show aired at midnight in the first week of September. Although it was considered funnier, clearer and better structured, the audience was strategically less and César Editoras did not try to profit with the release. The show was regarded by André Lazarra as a "mere 'thank you' to our dearest fans and a way to express our gratitude through an unique and unmatched experience". The show was hosted in the exact same venue the first episode was and aproached the same topics and themes. Early Writing And Planning Immediately after the end of September of 2012, the second episode of Por Portugal A Fora begun being written. Many jokes and important aspects were written during almost a year (Until June 2013) making the episode well fundamented and not leaving anything out. On an extremely fragile piece of paper many jokes were written. This page, known for being quite simple looking, yet very important was soon enough employed in the alignment of the ideas and sketches. Many jokes and bits were also written in loco. Parting Ways Contrary to expectation, in June, it was revealed by César Editoras that a crucial member resigned from shooting the second episode days before the shooting itself. Without heartfeelings, the two main members decided at first to cancel the show, having then decided to do it anyway. A correct decision. The former member was nevertheless mentioned in the credits as one and was also credited for his previous work, since this second episode would be the last one of the trilogy. Shooting The shooting of this episode occured during one weekend, having been completed in under 10 hours. The good planing and work rate, as well as the will to get the show out helped the cast to do one of the most memorable works of their lives. Just as in the first episode, an iPod Touch was used to record everything. This time it was held horizontally instead of vertically, providing a better view to the viewer, who now did not see two black stripes in the television, alongside the video itself. Production The final touches were taken place in Lisbon, in Beco Do Julião, where, for one week, many processes were held. This consisted in the montage of course, the alignment, the captions and also the musical side of the episode. Against expectation once again the show lasted 28 minutes, roughly the same duration as the debut one. However, due to its quality (compared to the previous) the viewership thought it was slighlty shorter. A well timed compliment. There were no legal consequences deriving from the non-authorized shooting and the music's copyright infringement. Reception As expected the audience's reception was not negative, but unexpectedly, it was quite positive. The 28 minute episode felt shorter and was aclaimed, also due to the fact that it was made only by two of the three initial members. Although it faced some rough opinions, mainly coming from the joke's subjects, the approval rate was nearly 70%. Lazarra said afterwards that "the fact the episode aired so late at night (Midnight) might have had an influence on the people's patience towards the show". Some of the new segments gave Por Portugal A Fora 2 a new lump of fresh air, showing therefore a big difference in format relatively to the former episode. As Duarte explained "this episode does not centre itself so much in the town, but in the people. That had a nice impact on the audience. They felt a part of the story, even though we were constantly mocking them". Also, the final segment, in which old and funny photographs of the audience involved were shown accompanied with a string driven tune ended the trilogy "perfectly", as if, after so many jokes, peace was finally restored in the form of an homage to the subjects. Por Portugal A Fora 3 Immediately after completing the second and trilogy closing episode, the original cast of the series met in order to discuss a possible 3rd episode. It was always their intention. However the lack of ideas and the already established feeling of a job well done gained from the previous 2 episodes slowed the proccess. The episode's talks were delayed and the successor of Por Portugal A Fora 2 was found quite difficult to be shown in the Fall of 2014. Other projects such as the Asian Trip (Viagem Às Àsias) and Amor De Mãe made scheduling shooting and writing difficult if not almost impossible. Priorities dictated that Por Portugal A Fora 3 should be delayed to the Fall of 2015. In the new year message of 2015 it was stated that said year would be a quieter one for the company had to be financially recovered and some of the lost audience's trust would have to be regained as well. Regarding the 3rd show of the Por Portugal A Fora series it was claimed that "perhaps one episode might be on the cards. The third and the last". As of April 2015 no news were given towards dates nor was the episode ever mentioned again. On 10th of September 2015, through César Editoras' official Instagram Account, it was announced that PPAF3 was indeed going to be done, and its release date would be September 2016, that is, the following year. One day later the same information was given through the official website and other more private areas of communication. The episode follows the same lines the other two had, but should be "considered as a new season, for the previous projects comprise a trilogy that cannot be undone". This third episode marks as well the return of the founding member who left the project in 2013 when the second and last episode of the trilogy was being conducted. It was also stated that this episode should be regarded as "scraps", for it will probably be the end of an eternal and timeless series, and all remaining material will have to fit into this one last video.